The Truth About Querrell
This story is basically what changes Crystal's thoughts about Querrell. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Selena the Cat Stretch the Cat Villains Querrell the Chameleon Talba Chapter 1-The Truth Crystal and her friends continued to fight Querrell. Sometimes they would fight him on his last edges of break... Crystal: Alright, that should leave him! ...Other times, it might be a choice to flee at the last moment. Crystal: But why? Pit: I can't tell you, let's just go! ...and in the most dire of circumstances, they would just flee anyway. Pit: He's not worth it now.. Crystal: Ok... ......And over time, Pit somehow grew sadder and sadder. Eventually, he grew so sad, he had to let it out. Pit: AGH! Why can't this fight end already?! (punches a wall) Crystal: Don't you think I feel the same way? Pit: ...No. You just don't know, and wouldn't understand. Crystal: I get the feeling you're hiding something from me. I'll understand, you obviously don't know who you're talking to. Pit: .... Ok. But this isn't the place to talk, so, let's find somewhere. Also, what I am going to tell you is going to surprise you greatly. You've been warned. Crystal then nodded and followed him. He then sat down. Pit: You probably have never known this about Querrell, but he was never like this all the time. Never evil all the time. Crystal: Of course... Pit: But Querrell was never a bad guy in the first place, in fact, manipulated from the invasion. Crystal: An invasion? Pit: Querrell....... he was... Crystal: Yeah? Pit: He... was taken during the invasion, and... became what he is today, and he, not Querrell but Eggman, ruined the one thing that me and Querrell had. Crystal: Wha....? Pit: Crystal, Querrell and I, before these days came, were best friends. Crystal gaped in shock, no sound came out of her mouth, utterly shocked and confused. Pit: I know, it's shocking, I mean, how could it possibly be this way? I'll explain the whole story. (flashback to when Pit was a little kid) Pit: When I was littler, me and Querrell hung out all the time, and we were the best of friends. One day, I met this magician, who gave me a strange fruit, which resulted in my fire powers. I was little then, and everyone was jealous, except for Querrell. Even if everyone feared me, or laughed or anything, in Neo Green Hill, he said- Querrell (in flashback): No matter what Pit, even if they laugh at you, I'll always admire and respect you. Pit (in flashback): Really? Querrell (in flashback): You can count on it. Pit: We were the best of friends. Crystal: So you knew Querrell before this stuff happened? Pit: Yes, I did. I'll continue. We grew up together, the three of us, me, Querrell and Stretch. When we were older, an invasion started. The second one. Crystal: When did the first one occur? Pit: Way back, I heard Sonic saved us all, as well as Tails, Knuckles and Amy too. Anyway, we had the invasion from Eggman, and he'd captured alot of citizens. Querrell got the idea to set up a trap. Stretch would lead him over to our area, and it seemed to be working, but, just as the next part of the plan was gonna work, me flaming the machine, Eggman grabbed Querrell. (in the flashback) Pit: Querrell! Stretch: What the.. how could that have happened?! Querrell:...No! I can't! Pit: Don't worry Querrell, we'll save ya! Querrell: Pit! Go! Please, you can't get me, I'm sorry... He was then taken away. Pit in the flashback was shown on the ground, with Stretch and him having distraught faces. Pit talking to Crystal continued. Pit: We never saw him again for ages. Crystal: That... is terrible... Pit: Oh just you wait, it gets worse. (flashbacks continued) Pit: Flash forward to weeks later, we saw Querrell enter the town again, but he looked different. I didn't know at the time that it was already too late. (in the flashback) Pit: Querrell! Oh great, I thought you'd never return! (not in the flashback) Pit: Querrell said mean things and was the complete opposite of what he was before. As he insulted the entire town, they all started telling me he was evil, but I believed nothing. (in the flashback) Selena: What are you talking about? He's evil, Pit, DEAL WITH IT. Pit: No!! There HAS to be some good inside of him, I just know it! (not in the flashback) Pit: Over time, I started to think their beliefs as he continued to insult the town. Stretch even tried to snap me out of it. (in the flashback) Stretch: Stop it, Pit! I know our friend is missing, but it seems he's gone. I'm sorry Pit, but, he's not our friend anymore. Pit: Stretch.... (not in the flashback) Pit: Then the worst happened. Crystal: How could it get worse? Pit: It can. (flashback started playing again) Pit: Querrell made a machine, a mind-changing machine. He used it on everyone of the citizens, and functioned in a similar way to that Chao machine we all got hit with way back. Crystal: Affecting everyone from one spot, of course. Pit: Everyone got hit, and they started believing Querrell was good, but by that time, I'd started believing that they were indeed right, and I opposed their statements, as Querrell fled. It also erased them of previous encounters that were of the past, Stretch was hit too and lost his memories of our time together. Crystal: You don't sound like you were hit though. Pit: That's it, I wasn't hit. The only ones unaffected were me and that same magician. I went to him for help, and he said to keep trying. I fled Neo Green Hill after that, in pursuit of Querrell, to see if there was any sign or anyway to change him back to the way he was, my best friend. Crystal: So, you ended up chasing him then, right? Which lead to finding me eventually. Pit: Yeah. Along the way I met Chippi, and she was the only one to understand. (flashback) Pit: So, I'm trying to see if there's some way of getting him back. Chippi: Oh, I see. Well, then! Your new bestie Chippi will help ya! Don't worry, Pit, I'll help you with Querrell, if anyway possible, I'll be by your side. Pit: ... Thanks... (flashback ended) Crystal: Well then, hearing that story, now I know what I'll do. If there is anyway to get him back, I'll help you. I've noticed you've been hiding something, but no need to fear about it, I'll help, Pit, now that I understand, we'll work together to get him back! Pit: Thanks, Crystal, you have no idea... Chapter 2-Seeing Him Again Then Querrell in a machine similar to the Egg Mobile flew over, back to the base. Pit: Not again... Crystal: He's just begging for us to stop him, isn't he? Sophana and Spikeball, who had just heard, were hiding, and worried. Sophana: (whispers) That was some story, Spikeball, I didn't know Pit was this upset about Querrell, maybe we could discuss things with them. Spikeball: (low) Plip.... (Yeah....) Pit: Let's discuss our plans, I wanna stop this for good. Crystal: Yeah. They then ran in, and Sophana revealed herself. Crystal: Sophana?! Sophana: Sorry, I heard it all, and I understand, Pit, I know too, but I'll understand too, besides, 4 heads are better than 2! Pit: Eavesdropping? Seriously? I thought we were away from the attention! Sophana: I'm sorry, but, can I help? Please? Crystal: Sure, but please don't do it again. They then went in. Choco and Chippi were already in. Chippi: Oh, so you're gonna tell them now? Pit: I already did, Chippi. Chippi: Oh, that's cool! Chocolate: I'm sorry, I don't get it. Crystal: Ugh... Chippi: No need guys. Ok, so, Choco, Pit and Querrell were besties, Querrell turned evil against his will, and now Pit's trying to get him back to his bestie self. Chocolate: Whoa! Are you serious?! Chippi: Would I kid around at a situation like this? You tell me! Chocolate: I'm not saying I don't believe you! Crystal: Anyway, Pit, what can we do? Pit: That's just it, I don't know. Fighting him again seems pointless. If only he had some sort of reversing machine or something... Sophana: Let's just try and convince him to make one, not at first sight, but after pinning him down or something. Pit: Then we can use that evilness to an advantage! Great thinking! Alright, let's go, let's try! Crystal: How about you and me go, that way we won't have anyone in the way, and plus, Sophana can look after the pups. Chocolate: Sorry, I just probably couldn't help in a situation like this. Chippi: Not to say we're not supporting you. I still hold true to what I said, though I'm useless, so I'm sorry.. Pit: Sure, we also don't want too big a group. Crystal: Then lets go. They then ran off. Chapter 3-Querrell's Plans When they made it to the base, they came up to Querrell. Querrell: Oh, what now, friends? Pit: Querrell.... you know why I'm here. Querrell: Oh! Well, it won't work, I'm never going to be like your false statements, because they aren't true! Pit: Your machine didn't affect me, so don't say lies in my face! Querrell: I thought it didn't, sadly. Crystal: (whispers) This quarrelling won't work this way, we have to think of our plan! Pit: Right! Querrell: I already got prepared for this day, and sadly, it's your end, not mine. A machine rose up from the hole behind him, and it was small, holding Talba inside. Talba: I hope you stay still! The two raccoons then dodged the bullets that were raining down on them. Pit: Now YOU'D better be still! He then made fire around Querrell, of which water came down and dried out. Pit: Oh great, now he knows! Crystal: Don't worry! I'll get him! She then froze Querrell's feet, and he was stuck. Querrell: You'd better not! But then Talba saved Querrell and they rolled out. Pit: You're not getting away! But they did, and unfortunately lost them. Crystal: Oh no.... Pit: RRRRRGHHHH Crystal: It's ok, we'll keep trying, ok? Pit: Y-Yeah... So they looked out of the base, wondering if they were going to ever revert Querrell. Eventually, they went back home and discussed more. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Truth Arc